User blog:Polysium/One Year From Today
What will Valkyrie Crusade look like one year from today? Well... A few months ago, I made a thread titled "Things that annoy you in VC ". Turns out there were a lot of things about this game that pissed people off. As of now, these are the two biggest: 1. Ranking in Alliance Duels/Battles has always been pay to win. Fine. But Nubee decided to take it one step further and made Archwitch hunting pay to win as well. 2. The vitality required to farm Awakening material is beyond unreasonable. There is a cap of 8 empty steps you can take before encountering a F/AW. That means for every dot on your Witch Gate map, you can expect to spend up to 56 vitality. Note that the description for magic school is "Increases points and raises archwitches's Rate". Nubee decided to ignore this when making the Witch Gate. The drop rate for any specific elemental orb (ie. passion) is equivalant obtaining a SR from a FAW. I tracked my vitality and BP usage en route to obtaining my first set of GUR awakening materials and got the following results: With 239 base vitality and 20 base BP, it took ~4500 vitality, ~150 BP (100% kill rate with 1 BP) and 6 hours of non-stop grinding to obtain one set of GUR awakening materials. To top it off, you are statistically more likely to fail GUR awakening 7 times in a row than to succeed even once. ----------------- One year from today, VC will probably be celebrating their 8 Million Users campaign with 800 people actually playing. That is, unless the following update is made: Introduce the Uber Archwitch. ''' I don't mean the UR Fantasy Archwitch they release every few months, or even a slightly buffed up version of her. I'm talking level 1000+, endgame-tier, AoE spamming monster. Nubee has made it clear the 1 BP per Archwitch battle mechanic is here to stay. Fine. But make it against something that's worth our time and isn't weak as balls. Uber Archwitch Mechanics: -Encountered randomly within the Witch Gate, similar to those backpack-wearing girls with crystals -The encounter can be dismissed, similar to those backpack-wearing girls with crystals -Guaranteed drop of 1 orb or 2 large crystals -Must be solo'd -Killing the Uber Archwitch gives base 150,000 subdue points ----------------- '''Won't this negatively impact new players? This doesn't benefit them nor hurt them. It's something entirely out of their league. This update is specifically for endgame players who have run out of meaningful things to do and would rather explore effective new combinations with their team than waste 20,000 vitality for a decent shot at awakening. Won't this skew the Archwitch ranking in favor of endgame players? 150,000 points is roughly equivalent to 5 FAWs. I won't pretend to know how long or how much effort it will take to kill an Uber Archwitch. This is up for debate. Won't this increase the gap between free players and cashers? Currently, free players can get GSRs but not GURs. Free players can also take down FAWs without breaking a sweat. The Uber Archwitch benefits everyone, free players and cashers alike. ----------------- I'll leave you with this thought: GSRs and especially GURs are overpowered, but uselessly overpowered. The players who have the means of obtaining a GUR can already smash a FAW in 5 seconds flat with a 95%+ kill rate. In short, there is currently nothing to unleash that strength on. One year from today, I hope to see something as strong as or even stronger than the Uber Archwitch prowling Valkyrie Crusade, lest there be no Valkyrie Crusade at all. Category:Blog posts